Opthalmoscope
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Kumohon bantu aku. Jadi probandusku ya?" ujar Sakura sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menunduk. "Apa boleh buat. Ayo cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran," balas Sasuke tanpa bisa manahan seringai yang terbentuk di wajahnya./SasuSaku AU. DLDR


Yang namanya usaha dan latihan tidak akan mengkhianati. Setidaknya itulah kalimat yang terus tercetak tebal di dalam otaknya selama ini. Bisa dibilang nasehat dari neneknya itulah yang senantiasa membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang rajin belajar selama mengenyam bangku pendidikan.

Tapi ada satu hal yang lupa disebutkan oleh sang nenek, selain usaha dibutuhkan bakat. Tidak perlu banyak, sedikit juga tidak apa-apa. Karena dengan adanya bakat, usahanya jadi tidak terlalu berat.

Mungkin beberapa mulai bertanya, mengapa tiba-tiba seorang Haruno Sakura yang selalu rajin dan tidak pernah mengeluh ini mendadak protes terhadap petuah sang nenek? Ya, karena setelah lebih dari seminggu ia menjadi dokter muda di bagian mata Rumah Sakit Konoha ini, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan _opthalmoscope_.

Iya.. _opthalmoscope_ alat untuk melihat bagian dalam mata alias retina dan kawan-kawannya. Iya.. _opthalmoscope_ salah satu alat untuk mendiagnosis penyakit-penyakit mata dalam. Iya… opthalmoscope yang sedari tadi rasanya ingin dibanting oleh gadis berambut merah muda ini saking kesalnya—tapi untunglah ia masih ingat harga dari alat yang ada digenggamannya ini jauh di atas uang sakunya.

 _Opthalmoscope_ sial.

.

.

Kakkoii-chan presents

 **Opthalmoscope**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Warning! AU OOC Bahasa campur adukTypo Abal Geje Lebay

Don't Like Don't Read

ENJOY!

.

.

Entah berapa jam lagi Sakura harus menemui Dokter Tsunade, Dosen Pembimbing Klinik alias DPK-nya untuk melakukan ujian _Mini-Cex_ —ujian memeriksa pasien. Bukannya apa-apa, dokter satu ini memang sudah terkenal sejak jaman kuliah dulu jarang meluluskan mahasiswa saat ujian praktek alias _OSCE_. Dan ini bukan hanya dari satu sumber saja kabarnya, hampir seluruh angkatan mengamini ke- _killer_ -an dokter spesialis mata ini.

Sesungguhnya Sakura bukan tipe dokter muda yang gentar dengan konsulen galak, karena segalak apapun konsulen kalau yang diuji itu pintar dan bisa menjawab tidak ada alasan untuknya memberi nilai pas-pasan. Masalahnya kali ini, ia belum fasih menggunakan salah satu alat pemeriksaan mata satu ini. Jadi sudah jelas kan mengapa jantung dokter muda cantik ini sibuk berdentum kelewat cepat saat ini?

"Bagaimana, Sakura-chan? Sudah bisa?" tanya Naruto setelah hampir setengah jam menjadi korban latihan _opthalmoscope_ gadis bermarga Haruno ini.

Sakura mendesah kecewa sembari menjauhkan _opthalmoscope_ hitam yang tengah digunakannya itu dari wajah Naruto. "Aku hanya bisa melihat retinanya—itupun tidak jelas," keluh gadis itu.

Naruto hanya bisa meringis. Sebenarnya matanya sudah mulai perih lantaran terus-menerus disinari oleh cahaya lampu _opthalmoscope_ itu. Namun melihat kegigihan teman satu kelompoknya yang memang salah satu dokter muda yang rajin mengejar kompetensi, ia tidak tega juga. Lagipula Sakura adalah salah satu teman dekatnya sejak tahun pertama di bangku kuliah.

"Maaf ya Naruto, aku jadi menahanmu di sini," lanjut Sakura begitu mendapat tanggapan kosong laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

"Tidak masalah, Sakura-chan," Naruto menggeleng kemudian melempar senyum lebar bersahabatnya yang biasa.

"Sepertinya kata dokter Darui memang benar. _Opthalmoscopy_ itu memang bergantung oleh bakat juga," tiba-tiba Sasuke yang sedari tadi duduk tenang di pojokan ruangan sembari memainkan _gadget_ -nya menyeletuk, membuat dua orang lain di ruangan itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Mata hijau Sakura menyipit kesal. Ya ia tahu Sasuke adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang langsung bisa memakai alat pemeriksaan mata itu dengan benar setelah pertama kali mencoba. Tapi bukankah kata-katanya itu terlalu menyebalkan walaupun itu memang kebenarannya. Ia tidak berbakat.

"Hei, Sasuke, bukankah kata-katamu agak keterlaluan," tegur Naruto yang jelas-jelas melihat perubahan raut muka Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, yang ia bilang memang ada benarnya," tukas Sakura sedikit sarkastik.

Naruto menatap kedua temannya ini bingung. Ini juga, Sasuke yang biasanya cuek tiba-tiba melontarkan pernyataan yang kurang enak didengar ini. Otaknya buru-buru mencari solusi. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kau mengajari Sakura-chan saja? Kau sudah bisa kan Sasuke?" tawarnya setelah beberapa saat.

Sebuah senyum miring tipis langsung terukir di wajah arogan tapi sayangnya tampan milik Uchiha Sasuke—seolah-olah ia memang menunggu tawaran ini datang kepadanya. "Tidak masalah, kebetulan aku sedang bosan."

Sakura langsung melotot ke arah Naruto. Bukannya apa-apa, entah mengapa selama ia sekelompok ia selalu merasa keturunan Uchiha ini melakukan hal-hal menyebalkan padanya. Dan itu membuat gadis berambut merah muda yang sempat naksir sedikit dengan teman sekelompoknya itu kontan mundur teratur.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, yang penting kau bisa lancar saat _mini-Cex_ dengan dokter Tsunade nanti," tambah Naruto dengan suara berbisik agar hanya gadis berambur merah muda di depannya itu yang mendengar.

Menghela napas panjang, "Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku," ujar Sakura lemas.

.

 **~ Opthalmoscope ~**

.

".. aku sudah bisa melihat _cup and disk ratio-nya_ sebenarnya, tapi belum jelas," ujar Sakura sembari semakin mendekatkan _opthalmoscope_ -nya ke arah mata Naruto. Bahkan kalau dilihat dari belakang posisinya sudah seperti sedang mencium Naruto.

Sasuke berdehem pelan, mencoba membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya. Tidak berhasil. Gadis itu tetep terfokus pada mata Naruto. "Sakura, kemari sebentar," panggil keturunan Uchiha itu akhirnya. "jangan-jangan ada masalah di _opthalmoscope_ mu."

Sontak Sakura menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, mendekati Sasuke agar pemuda itu bisa melihat _opthalmoscope_ nya. Dalam hati perasaannya campur aduk. Jangan-jangan selama ini ketidakbisaannya memang dikarenakan faktor kerusakan alat bukan karena ia yang tidak berbakat.

Ketika Sasuke sibuk memutar-mutar _opthalmoscope_ -nya, pintu ruangan dokter muda itu terbuka, menampakkan Kiba yang sedikit terengah-engah. Mungkin habis berjalan cepat.

"Hei, Naruto, dokter Jiraiya sudah datang. Ayo cepat, sebelum dia menghilang lagi," ujar Kiba cepat.

Naruto langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya, meraih bukunya sebelum setengah berlari mengikuti Kiba. "Ah, Sakura-chan maafkan aku. Lanjutkan dengan Sasuke saja ya," teriaknya sambil berlari, membuat dirinya mendapat tatapan mencela dari beberapa pasien dan teguran galak dari perawat poli mata. Dan tipikal Naruto, ia hanya nyengir sambil terus berjalan.

Selama beberapa detik Sakura hanya diam. Memangnya Sasuke mau menjadi probandusnya? Baiklah, demi masa depan yang lebih cerah, ia tidak boleh membuang waktu. Siapa tahu beberapa menit lagi dokter Tsunade yang akan menampakkan wujudnya di poli.

Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Kumohon bantu aku. Jadi probandusku ya?" ujar Sakura sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menunduk.

"Apa boleh buat. Ayo cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran," balas Sasuke tanpa bisa manahan seringai yang terbentuk di wajahnya.

Tunggu, kenapa nada suara Sasuke terdengar seolah ia tidak sedang terpaksa menemani Sakura berlatih ya?

.

 **~ Opthalmoscope ~**

.

"Ah, sekarang aku bisa sedikit melihat pembuluh darahnya," Sakura terdengar senang dengan perkembangan yang telah di dapatkannya.

"Kalau begitu coba susuri pelan-pelan alurnya," balas Sasuke nyaris berbisik. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis yang sedang terlalu berkonsentrasi memeriksa matanya, membuatnya tanpa sadar menggerakkan bola matanya ke arah objek di hadapannya. Ia bisa merasakannya wajahnya mulai menghangat akibat banyaknya darah yang terpompa ke daerah wajahnya.

"Sasuke, jangan bergerak-gerak dulu matanya. Aku jadi sulit memeriksanya," protes Sakura. Bibirnya yang tanpa diketahu telah menjadi fokus dari pasien pura-puranya itu mengerucutantara kesal dan frustasi.

Ah sial, runtuk Sasuke dalam hati. Dan tangannya secara refleks merengkuh tengkuk dari gadis yang sedang membungkuk di depannya, membuat bibir yang sedari tadi mengalihkan konsentrasinya itu menyentuh bibirnya.

Seperti yang bisa diduga, Sakura serasa mendapat kejut jantung. Apa-apaan ini, kenapa mendadak bibirnya merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah, otaknya berusaha mencerna kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Tubuhnya membeku, tangannya yang masih memegang _opthalmoscope_ melemas—untungnya ia tidak sampai menjatuhkannya.

Sakura tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sampai akhirnya otaknya kembali berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Buru-buru ia mendorong tubuhnya agar bibirnya bisa terlepas dari tawanan maut bibir Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Ke-kenapa mendadak kau-kau," bahkan Sakura tidak bisa melancarkan protesnya dengan benar. Ia tidak tahu kalau kecupan Uchiha Sasuke bisa memberikan efek seperti ini padanya.

Tidak ada ekspresi menyesal atau terkejut sama sekali di wajah tampan keturunan Uchiha ini. Justru matanya terlihat berkilat aneh, membuat wajah Sakura tiba-tiba memerah begitu saja. "Salah siapa memasang wajah ingin dicium," tukasnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Entah bagaimana caranya wajah Sakura semakin memerah. "Wa-wajah ingin dicium? Ka-kapan aku melakukannya? A-aku kan hanya sedang berkonsentrasi melihat retinamu," tukas Sakura dengan tergagap.

Bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas, membentuk seringai arogannya yang biasa. "Kau selalu melakukannya, Sakura. Bahkan saat kau tidak menyadarinya," pemuda ini bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mendekati tubuh Sakura yang perlahan mundur sampai akhirnya terpaksa berhenti karena terbentur meja besar yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. "Lihat, kau melakukannya lagi. Kau benar-benar tidak kapok ya," ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Wajahnya semakin mendekati wajah bingung nan panik dari gadis cantik di depannya. Salah satu tangannya kemudian menangkup pipi kemerahan si gadis dengan cepat dan mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka lagi.

Lagi-lagi Sakura terkena serangan kejut yang mampu melumpuhkan tubuhnya dalam hitungan kurang dari sedetik. Tapi kali ini ia tidak melawan, hanya pasrah mendapat perlakuan tidak biasa dari Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dari dulu itu. Semenit, dua menit, Sakura tidak menghitungnya lagi. Dan entah kenapa, ia mulai menikmati kecupan dari pemuda yang diam-diam ia kagumi itu. Siapa yang tidak pernah tertarik dengan Uchiha Sasuke dengan segala pesona yang dimilikinya. Tampan, pintar, dan memiliki _background_ keluarga yang terpandang? Rasanya seperti mimpi, ia yang biasa saja dengan Uchiha Sasuke.. berciuman.. di ruangan dokter muda..

"Sakura-chan, maafkan aku tadi aku—AAAHHHHHHHH! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAAAAN!," teriak Naruto yang tanpa ketuk pintu apalagi salam memasuki ruangan khusus dokter muda itu.

Sakura—dengan wajah bak kepiting rebus—buru-buru mendorong Sasuke menjauh, membuat pemuda Uchiha itu nampak tak senang.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti. Jangan lakukan yang tadi itu dengan orang lain, mengerti?" bisik Sasuke sangat dekat dengan telinga Sakura, membuat wajah gadis malang ini semakin memerah lagi. "Semoga berhasil dengan dokterTsunade," ia mengecup singkat pelipis Sakura lalu dengan santainya ia melangkah keluar, mengabaikan pandangan menyelidik yang dilemparkan oleh Naruto.

"HEI SASUKE KAU BELUM MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU! SASUKE JANGAN PERGI!" teriak Naruto dengan tidak elitnya.

"DOKTER MUDA NARUTO, BERHENTI BERTERIAK-TERIAK," tiba-tiba suara penuh amarah dokter Tsunade menggelegar dari ujung ruangan.

"Glek, dokter Tsunade?!"

Dan Sakura bersumpah, Sasuke sukses membuat konsentrasinya buyar hari ini. Ia hanya bisa berharap dokter Tsunade tidak terlalu membantainya hari ini. Semoga saja.

.

.

 **OWARI**

.

.

 **Glossorium**

Opthalmoscope : Alat untuk memeriksa mata bagian dalam, yaitu retina

Opthalmoscopy : pemeriksaan dengan menggunakan opthalmoscope

Dokter muda : koas, mahasiswa profesi dokter yang lagi belajar untuk jadi dokter umum

Probandus : pasien pura-pura

Mini-Cex : ujian memeriksa pasien asli

OSCE ujian memeriksa pasien yang tidak asli, ujian praktek saam masih kuliah kedokteran

Cup and disk ratio : salah satu yang diperiksa di retina, penting pada pasien glaukoma

.

Yuhuuu berakhir dengan tidak elitnya. Sumpah ini ide random banget muncul pas lagi liat pemeriksaan otoskop—yang jelas-jelas beda sama ide cerita ini. Dan lagi-lagi saya membawa Sasuke yang suka nyosor. Aduh nggak kuat deh kalau gak bikin Sasuke yang nggak suka nyosor. Ups.

Ini murni imajinasi liar saya, nggak ada sangkut pautnya sama pengalaman pribadi. Yang sama paling ketidakbisaan saya memakai opthalmoscope. Itu doang. Dan emang DPK saya gosipnya galak, tapi ternyata gak segalak itu sih. Hha.

Untuk yang penasaran sama pemeriksaan opthalmoscopy atau alatnya, opthalmoscope bisa cek sendiri di google yaaa. Maapin saya tidak bisa mendesktripsikannya dengan benar, hha.

Oke, kayaknya segitu aja curhatnya. Maaf kalo ceritanya gak jelas, OOC, banyak typo dan lain sebagainya. Anggap aja fic hiburan. Hhe. Terima kasih sudah membaca, Semoga menghibur aja lah yaa. Hhe.

Salam cintah,

Kakkoii-chan

 **~ Jogja 160116 01.00 ~**


End file.
